


Still

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Bruce Wayne, POV Joker (DCU), Relationship Study, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: …But when something touches meI *feel* itAnd no one could ever touch me quite as my darling did.(An interaction between the two idiots, marking a change in their relationship they could never go back from)
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Still

We fought. Again.

It was pretty tiring, even by our standards. By the end of it, my fingers felt so stiff and heavy that I could barely aim properly. The rain wasn’t helping either. Sure, it was light but some stray drops had somehow wormed their way into the space between the cowl and my skin, chilling me to the bone. I could feel the gravel of the rooftop digging into the unprotected skin of my cheek as well as the rise and fall of the chest trapped beneath me. Puffs of my breath hitting the skin of a white throat, the body it belonged to shivering. I had won. He couldn’t move from his place beneath me. He couldn’t even breathe properly with all that weight pushing down on him. Or he didn’t want to.

I tried not to think about what that meant.

So why hadn’t I moved yet? I was just…taking a little break, that’s all. So was Joker, it seemed. He hadn’t spoken since cracking that last joke about our “compromising” position. And that was a while ago. You could almost say I was getting worried…Almost.

“You didn’t die on me, did you…you big baby?”

There he is. The laugh he let out was pathetic to begin with, even before dissolving into a cough.

“Shut up, Joker.”

“Aww, there he is! I knew you weren’t the type to ditch a girl right after going on a date! Especially with how wonderful it was!” It sounded like he was gaining some of his energy back even from that small exchange. I didn’t like it. So I didn’t reply.

But when had the lack of response stopped the _Joker_ from talking?

So he kept rambling on about random topics, albeit a bit slower than usual, ranging from the bomb that had led to our fight in the first place, to the difficulty of finding a job as a clown these days, to all the precise ways you could use a rubber duck to kill a person…before finally looping back around to the way we were currently laying on top of each other on a random roof in Gotham city and all the possibilities _that_ could lead to.

I zoned out while listening to his mindless chatter, moreso focused on feeling the vibrations of his throat while he talked.

“Hey, Bats! Are you even listening to me?” I couldn’t reply.

“Baaats?”I didn’t want to reply.

The silence that followed was loaded with that feeling I had come to know well over all the years of dealing with Joker. It was filled with a childish sort of spite that only reared its head in the rare situations where I tried ignoring the clown altogether. It still had that edge of danger to it. Everything did when it came to him. He was about to do something. Something big.

Then he ground his hips up. Once.

A pause- he was gauging my reaction. I didn’t move.

Twice.

He let out the smallest noise then, I almost didn’t catch it. It could have been a laugh. It felt as if my muscles were locked into place, my mind was blank.

“Oh? Still not in the mood for small talk?” He hooked his right leg over me, digging the heel in the small of my back and looped his arms around my shoulders.

By that point, I still hadn’t moved yet. I had no idea why- this was ridiculous. Obscene.

I should say something. _I should throw him off of me_.

“Come on, sweetums! Why aren’t you kicking, screaming, scratching? Push me off! Don’t you just find me **disgusting**?" He punctuated the word with a particularly hard jab of his hips and a laugh. For a while he didn’t speak, just kept moving against me. It could have passed for attempts to escape from underneath me if it weren’t for the rhythm, the purpose behind his actions…And the signs of arousal.

His breath was quickening, body temperature rising (as much as it could with him) and the slightly hysteric giggles he was letting out. They sounded…

My suit felt too tight, everything was too hot, too much. And I couldn’t even feel anything because of the armor. The barest suggestion of touch hadn’t been enough to get me off since I was a teenager, for God’s sake! I really was a mess.

“If you don’t like this…if you want it to stop- all you have to do is step away” a laugh, ”But you aren’t going to, are you? Cause you’re finally letting yourself enjoy this. Acknowledge whatever this between us is. _Like you’ve always wanted to_.”

No.

He was wrong. So why the hell hadn’t I fucking moved yet?!

‘’It’s ok, baby. Uncle Jokey can take the lead.” his tone was mocking. When he leaned down to whisper the rest right into the shell of my ear I caught a glimpse of his face for a moment.

His pupils… oh God.

They were usually similar to a cat’s, always dilated as if searching for a light in the darkness caused by the clouds hanging overhead, the city suffocating us with her toxic breath, trapping us in her story, destined to repeat it over and over again till we couldn’t move our rotting limbs anymore. Now…

If I didn’t look close enough I could easily miss the green in them.

His lips brushed against my skin “I know you won’t let yourself move. If you do, you won’t have any excuses as to why you let this happen. You won’t be able to deny that you want this almost as much as you want **me**.” He nipped at my ear and let his tongue trace the outer edge of it before tracing a path to my cheek where he planted a big wet kiss. “Darling,-“

The hand that suddenly gripped his hair interrupted the sentence. Joker narrowed his eyes and widened his smile.

“Oh? Has the big bad bat finally come out to play?” my grip tightened. That only spurred him on, it seemed. His left leg joined his right in the small of my back. I pulled him up by the strands I held in my grip. I looked him in the eyes again. I shivered. It was like seeing him again for the first time.

“Hi.”

I guess he thought so too.

* * *

My bat was asleep.

Asleep! Getting this comfortable around me? Now that wasn’t very batty of him. I felt like stabbing him for good measure. Teaching him a lesson. Yeah, that made sense. I could already see his reaction in my head- the jerk of his body when he’d wake up, the sharp intake of breath. The look that would paint itself on his pretty face. All wide-eyed and stuff. _The blood._ Ah, I could get off just thinking about it. Red _did_ always look amazing on black.

My fingers danced around the handle of my knife. It was my favorite one. I’ve had it from the start-even before my chemical spa day, I think. I found it in my pocket right after I was born and was feeling “sane” enough to look through my possessions. Which probably meant it had belonged to the boring fellow I was before. Whoever he was.

Whatever, it was a giddity good knife. And it was mine now. Mine.

By this point I was holding it over the sleeping form of my darling bat, gripping the handle tightly. I couldn’t stop the small tremors of my body that gave away my anticipation, I could only hope he would be sleeping deep enough as to not feel it (He let his guard slip this much around _me_ of all clowns.

I should be absolutely livid but there’s something else in there…Can’t quite decide what it is)

Never mind that. Nuanced feelings never were my forte. Another thing I have in common with tall, dark and brooding. The only constant in my life. That currently deserved a reminder of why letting his guard down around me was a bad idea.

It was precisely mid-stab that Bats decided to-

Nuzzle my neck.

I froze. My heart did this flippity flop in my chest and with the new angle his head had against me I could feel his lips brush right against my pulse point. His every breath.

Thump

Thump

I laughed a laugh I almost didn’t recognize as my own. Oh, this marvelous creature in my arms. Never failed to push my buttons in the right order, _stimulate me_ in all the right ways.

See, my sensations have always been dulled. Ever since that day. I can’t feel the breeze on my face while driving a convertible or whatever it is the brats do these days. Or soak in the heat from the sun… But when something touches me

I _**feel** _it

And no one could ever touch me quite as my darling did.

The hand holding the knife hadn’t made its move. It was still sitting there, trembling, waiting for me to tell it what to do. Maybe stab him right in the squishy place right above his waist,

OR

pierce right through his bicep. Such a pretty scar that would leave.

But those damned breaths! They kept distracting me. I couldn’t decide where to poke him and my arm was trembling pretty violently by now. (Maybe I’ve been spacing out for longer than I thought. Or maybe I need to do some weightlifting. Me at the gym? What an image! I could laugh myself sick if I wanted to (if I wasn’t already feeling sick))

I let the knife hand gently drop onto his back while my left one curled itself around him. I let myself hold on for a while.

Fuck I wasn’t in the stabby sort of mood anymore. A shame really. I could probably lay here, on the rooftop, covered in bat till the sun came up and he dumped me back in Arkham. Maybe I could actually…

But why should the fun end now? Yes, it’s too soon. Plus, this new development was too… _marvelous_ to give up. We would do this again. I could feel it down to the fluid slooshing around in the hollow of my bones.

So I let myself let go of him, put the knife back in its designated knife pocket and crawled out from under his body.

I sat there looking at him for a while. His body was so still. Still- like all the times he sat there, watching, before swooping in to stop my oh so evil deeds. Still like the night sky, that had spread its arms around all of Gotham, all of us. My bat was darker than it though. And as much as red would suit him (make him look so pretty, so vulnerable that I could just reach out my hands and-)

(Snap)

Nothing looked better on him than black.


End file.
